Cambio de roles
by vansly6
Summary: La niña rubia arrogante y el niño pelirrojo dulce... ¿sera cierto?. Draco/Ginny CHAP 3
1. Ginebra Malfoy

**Capitulo 1 : Ginebra Malfoy**

_- Ginebra!, levántate hija, hoy es tu primer día en Hogwarts! – _

_- ¡Mama! ¡Todavía no lo puedo creer! Estoy tan ansiosa! – comentaba Ginebra muy entusiasmada._

_- Yo también, aunque estoy un poquito triste…te voy a extrañar Ginebra. –_

_- Mama…no llores. – la niña rubia abrazo a su madre._

_-Lo siento. – lo cierto era que las cosas con Lucius no iban del todo bien pero no podría decírselo a su hija, era muy pequeña aún. – vamos alístate, no creo que quieras llegar tarde y se te vaya el tren ¿no?_

_- Madre… ¿recuerdas como fue tu primer día en el colegio?_

_- Oh… hace tanto tiempo de eso, realmente se me dificulta acordarme. Pero supongo que estaba nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa como lo estas tu ahora. Creo que todos sentimos eso._

_- Gracias madre…por ser como eres. Eres la madre más bonita de todas._

_Ginebra Malfoy termino de alistarse, guardo todas sus cosas en un baúl que le habían comprado hace pocos días. Al principio temía que no entrara nada en el, lo veía tan insulso que le pareció que con todas las cosas que le metería no lograría cerrarlo. Pero tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos, el baúl cerro a la perfección. Adentro llevaba pilas de ropa (sabia que tendría que usar un uniforme pero cuando no tuviera que usarlo, por las dudas llevaba su propia ropa), plumas, pergaminos, libros. Todo había sido comprado a último momento, ella quería hacer las compras junto con su madre, y a esta, últimamente, muy difícilmente se la encontraba en casa. No entendía los problemas de los grandes pero sabía que algo andaba mal con su padre. _

_Su padre, una persona que realmente creía que no conocía, no era como con su madre que mantenía una estrecha relación. Con su padre era todo tan raro. Cuando estaba junto a el se obligaba a portarse con total discreción, a no pasarse de la raya. No debía quedar mal frente a su padre y no quería que este le llamara la atención. Ella era una Malfoy como su padre Pero realmente sentía que el no se portaba como tal, es decir, como su padre._

_- Ginebra… ¿estas lista? – pregunto Lucius, con un tono ligeramente desinteresado._

_- Si padre…tengo todo lo necesario, estoy lista._

_- Espero que tengas un buen año, no podré acompañarte. Cosas de negocios._

_- Pero… - se acordó, estaba frente a su padre, no debía haber vacilación en sus palabras. – no me molesta, espero que te vaya realmente bien en tus negocios padre. – Lucius solo asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Padre e hija se dieron un ligero abrazo, fue como si se hubieran saludado dos personas que se encuentran en un café después de no haberse visto durante un largo tiempo._

_La niña se dirigió a su habitación, realmente necesitaba un momento a solas. Había estado esperando ese momento, ir al colegio, durante tanto tiempo que ahora se sentía con miedo. Tenía miedo a quienes tendría como amigos, "si es que los tendría". En realidad conocía a algunos hijos de personas amigas de su familia, esperaba que estuvieran allí (aunque algunos no se los aguantara). Tenia miedo de los profesores, si serian buenos con ella o no. Estaba claro que era una niña inteligente, profesoras particulares habían visitado la mansión solo para enseñarle a ella. Si, no había duda, con respecto a las notas no tendría problema. Aunque le costaban las pociones, eso le avergonzaba un poco, ya que tenía a su padrino Severus Snape. Su padrino no era muy agraciado que digamos, pero ella lo quería. Por eso también tenía miedo, fallar en alguna de ellas frente a él. Solo esperaba poder hacer las cosas bien y aprender más. Deseaba llegar a ser la mejor._

_Y allí estaba, despidiéndose de su cuarto hasta las vacaciones. Su cuarto era en tonos verdes, daba a los jardines de la Mansion Malfoy. Tenía un gran balcón, cortinas de seda verde. A la izquierda de la habitación se encontraba un tocador infantil, sobre el había fotos, gomas para el cabello, maquillaje para niña entre otras cosas. Le encantaba jugar a ser su madre. Linda y refinada como Narcisa. Recordó que a su padre no le agradaba la idea de tener un tocador infantil, eso le había valido a su madre que tuvieran una discusión, aunque ella no entendía porque le molestaba si el nunca se pasaba por allí. Raras veces Lucius la arropaba y le deseaba las buenas noches, pero ella valoraba que lo hiciera. Su cama con dosel se encontraba en la pared que daba hacia el balcón, y frente a ella había un gran espejo de pie que a sus costados tenia las puertas que daban al balcón. A Ginebra le gustaban los espejos, verse en ellos. No era "narcisista" pero le gustaba verse reflejada en ellos e interpretar lo que veía. Aunque todavía era pequeña esperaba llegar a ser una mujer bonita. A la derecha se encontraba su armario, aun repleto de ropa y eso que se había guardado demasiada en el baúl._

_- Ginebra! Baja… ya tenemos que irnos. – gritaba su madre._

_- Ahí voy mama… - le echo una última mirada a su cuarto y con una sonrisa se dispuso a abandonar el cuarto._

_Ginebra y su madre se dirigían a la estación King's Cross en automóvil. La pequeña rubia sacaba la cabeza por la ventana, el viento le daba de lleno en la cara y volaba sus cabellos dorados. Narcisa le decía que no hiciera eso, pero ella decía que no le pasaría nada, que le gustaba sentir el viento en su cara. A parte, quería disfrutar bien del paisaje de Londres. A cada rato le recordaba a su madre que no vería esas calles atestadas de "muggles", así le habían enseñado a llamarlos, por mucho tiempo y quería disfrutar de ello. A Narcisa no le quedaba otra que aceptar lo que su hija hacia, la quería demasiado como para negarle algo. Eso si, a veces se ponía en papel de madre estricta ya que tampoco la quería malcriar._

_- Señora, llegamos a la estación. – comentó el chofer._

_- Mama! Llegamos! Que nervios! – gritaba Ginebra._

_- Félix, puedes llevar el baúl de Ginebra. – _

_- Si señora, ahora mismo. – _

_Madre e hija bajaron del auto. Ginebra miro la estación con expresión de asombro, nunca había estado allí. Igual su madre le había dicho que tenían que atravesar una pared. Atravesar una pared se preguntaba Ginebra, ¿Cómo? ¿Y si se estampaba contra ella y era el hazmerreír de todo el mundo? Pero confiaba en su madre, si su madre había dicho que tenían que hacer eso, ella lo haría. Como que se llamaba Ginebra Malfoy. Pudo divisar a lo lejos niños con sus padres y madres que llevaban jaulas y baúles. Parecía que iban tan contentos junto a ellos, hubiera deseado que su padre estuviera allí despidiéndola pero… un momento ¿Jaulas? ¿Como es que ella no tenía una?. Llevaban lechuzas, había oído algo con respecto a ellas. Como pudieron olvidarlo! La lechuza!_

_- La lechuza mama! El animal que puedes llevar! Félix! – gritó._

_- Que… oh! Como lo olvidamos._

_- Félix, llévame al callejón Diagon ahora! – pidió la niña desesperada, no iba a quedarse sin su lechuza y tampoco usaría las que se encontraban en el castillo. Ella quería que su propia lechuza les mandara las cartas a su madre y a su padre._

_- Señora que… -_

_- Félix! Tienes que llevarme sino no tendré y …_

_- Ginebra tranquila…puedes llevarla, yo los esperare ahí adentro con el baúl. – se agacho y busco la mirada de la niña que era de desesperación. – aun tienes un poco de tiempo, ve y elije la que mas te guste hija. – Ginny corrió al auto, cerro la puerta, el auto ya estaba avanzando. Saco la cabeza por la ventanilla y le grito a su madre._

_- Gracias mama! Eres la mejor, ahora vuelvooo. _

_Bien, solo esperaba no llegar tarde. El tren se iría sin ella. No, no podía ser tan desorganizada. ¿Que diría su padre si la viera ahora en ese estado de desesperación?. ¿Como se le pudo olvidar? Haría lo más rápido que pueda, elegiría la más linda y se marcharía. Podía divisar el Caldero Chorreante, ya estaban cerca. Se bajaron del auto ella y el chofer, entraron. El chofer hizo algo en una pared y ya tenían frente a ellos el Callejon Diagon. Entro a correr en busca de la lechuza por lo que perdió de vista a Félix. Y allí vio El Emporio de las Lechuzas. Si! Lo había encontrado. Entro a la tienda, no había casi nadie salvo un niño con el cabello rubio rojizo._

_- Por favor señor! Tiene que curarla, tengo mucha prisa. Mis padres me mataran si me demoro mas tiempo – el muchacho tenia en sus manos una lechuza grisácea y al parecer por lo que Ginebra pudo ver, bastante vieja ya. Al parecer la lechuza del niño tenía el ala herida_

_- Esta bien, esta bien niño. Solo tomara unos minutos ya que esta lechuza es de edad avanzada – el hombre se fue al parte de atrás del local, dejando a los niños solos allí. El niño todavía no se había percatado de la presencia de la rubia._

_- Lo se, pero sigue siendo igual de eficiente – dijo el niño mas para si mismo que para el hombre que se había ido. Ginny se dispuso a mirar las lechuzas que se encontraban en el lugar. Allí vio una que le encanto, era de color pardo, muy bonita. _

_- Si, tú vendrás conmigo. – dijo Ginebra. Esto hizo que el chico que estaba frente al mostrador se diera vuelta y la mirara de forma extraña. – yo…em… - odiaba esos momentos en que no sabia que decir, en realidad, como iba a odiarlos si nunca los había tenido._

_- Listo niño, tu lechuza no esta como nueva pero…le arregle ese problema que tenia en el ala. Vuelve cuado quieras. – el hombre despidió al niño - ¿Qué se te ofrece jovencita? – se había quedado mirando al niño de ojos grises que se iba con su lechuza por lo que no escucho al hombre. – Jovencita…_

_- Ginebra con que aquí estas – Félix había entrado al local. – vas a llevar esa lechuza? – esa pregunta la saco del trance en el que estaba._

_- Si Félix, llevare esta – ya había despejado su mente al acordarse de que ya tenia lechuza._

_- Bonita elección jovencita._

_Ya tenia lechuza, gracias a Merlín todavía el tren no había partido. Su madre la recibió apurada, "son los nervios" pensó Ginny. Atravesaron la pared, fue una sensación extraña pero le había gustado, hubiera deseado volver a hacerlo pero no quería quedar como una tonta._

_- Bueno hija, te extrañaremos mucho. Escríbenos y cuéntanos como te va si?_

_- Si mama no te preocupes, les escribiré todos los días._

_- Bueno tampoco es necesario, estarás muy ocupada. Pero mientras no te olvides de nosotros…_

_- Pero mama! Como dices eso… A propósito sabes como le puse a mi lechuza, por que quise ponerle un nombre… se llamara Eragon. _

_- Que bonito, bueno tienes que subir al tren._

_- Dile a mi padre, que…lo echare de menos._

_- Se lo diré._

_- Adiós mama, adiós Félix – el chofer que estaba unos pasos mas atrás saludo con la mano a Ginebra._

"_Bueno, es hora de buscar un lugar para sentarme" comenzó a caminar por los pasillos. Todos los compartimientos estaban repletos de niños y chicos no tan niños, que Ginny supuso que serian los mayores. Se imagino ella así de grande, diciéndoles a los más pequeños que debían hacer. Río ante tal pensamiento. De pronto en uno de esos compartimientos diviso al niño del negocio de las lechuzas. Estaba con otros niños y una niña de cabellos enmarañados. Pero siguió su camino sin importarle nada. Encontró uno vacío al fin. Acomodo sus cosas y se sentó. Pero la paz y ganas de estar sola se le fueron al instante. La puerta había sido abierta por dos jóvenes. Una niña de cabello corto y rubio llamada Daphne Greengrass, que era un año mayor que ella pero aun así se conocían por las cenas familiares que frecuentaban sus padres. El otro muchacho era Theodore Nott, también lo conocía de esas cenas al igual que Daphne._

_- Ginebra, primer año en Hogwarts…_

_- Daphne, si…_

_- Bueno solo pasaba para decirte que mi hermana te desea suerte – la hermana de Daphne era Astoria, un año menor que ella. Entraría en Hogwarts el año próximo. Al menos con ella se llevaba bien. Seguro sus padres le habían indicado que saludara a la niña Malfoy, era pequeña pero no tonta._

_- Se te ofrece algo mas? – definitivamente se llevaba bien con Astoria pero no con su hermana. – _

_- Nos vemos luego – Ginny se dio cuenta de que su contestación había fastidiado a la muchacha. _

_- Nott, que haces por aquí y no estas leyendo alguno de tus libros. _

_- Malfoy, estoy aquí por ti, que acaso no estás nerviosa._

_- Nerviosa yo Nott? Por favor…soy niña pero tampoco es para tanto._

_Ginebra Malfoy siguió conversando con Theodore durante el trayecto al colegio. Se llevaba bien con ese muchacho. Era tranquilo, no parecía de armar escándalos. Pero sentía lastima por el, el no tenia el privilegio de tener una madre. Eso se lo había dicho su madre, le dijo que la madre de el se había ido a otro lugar muy lejano donde nosotros no podemos llegar. Eran buenos amigos, aunque cada uno con su respectivo carácter. Junto a su madre Ginebra era un amor de persona, pero cuando ya se enfrentaba con otras personas tendía a ser como su padre. Fría, a la defensiva y de expresión un poco arrogante, por así decirlo. _

_

* * *

_

Bueeeno, he aqui yo... con una historia nueva... la idea salio en una noche de desvelo, es decir, anoche :| y hoy mientras escuchaba el tema Why Cant I de Liz Phair (que se los recomiendo para leer el cap) me puse a escribir. Espero que sea de su agrado el capitulo y que se yo, si les gusta lo continuo :)

Adiooss.!

~ VANSLY6 ~


	2. Familia Weasley

**Capitulo 2: Weasleys**

"_Un nuevo día Draco, hay que levantarse…demonios…creo que si pudiera…no ni pensarlo, pero aun es muy temprano y mamá me pidió que la ayudara así que no puedo decirle que no" pensaba Draco, mientras disfrutaba de los últimos minutos de descanso antes de comenzar el día. Mañana empezaba nuevamente las clases,su segundo año, estaba entusiasmado con esa idea, vería a sus amigos. No es que no los haya visto en las vacaciones, los vio pero muy poco. La familia Weasley no acostumbraba a salir más allá de los límites de la Madriguera. Excepto en los días de compras o esa clase de cosas, pero no los dejaba salir mucho solos porque aun eran pequeños; pero el siempre lograba lo que quería, de buena manera, claro. La madriguera era el nombre de la humilde casa en la que vivía la familia Weasley. Es decir, la familia de Draco. Eran una familia que se caracterizaba más que nada por su cabello rojo, además de que no poseían una gran cantidad de dinero pero el suficiente como para subsistir._

_A los Weasleys les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos, ocupar las tardes jugando Quidditch. Aunque torpemente, ya que ninguno sabia bien montar en escoba, salvo los gemelos y a Percy no le gustaba. Fred y George eran los gemelos, eran muy divertidos y les encantaba hacer bromas. Aunque Draco pensaba que a veces se sobrepasaban pero aun así quería a sus hermanos. _

_Draco ya estaba listo para irse junto a su madre al callejón Diagon. Ella le había pedido que el la acompañara ya que era el que mejor se comportaba y era muy amable cuando se trataba de "negociar" precios. _

_- Draco, que bueno que estás listo hijo. Pensé que no me acompañarías. – comento la Sra. Weasley._

_- Aquí estoy, como no iba a acompañarte mamá. Por ti haría cualquier cosa. – le dirigió una sonrisa a señora pelirroja que estaba frente a él._

_- Bueno y ya nos vamos? O hay que esperar a papá._

_- No querido, tu padre ha salido temprano tenia asuntos que atender, ya sabes como es el. Aficionado a su trabajo. _

_- Cierto, bueno entonces…_

_- Espérame que les escribo una nota a los muchachos, no sabes si se despertaran o no…no quiero que se asusten. – _

_- Tienes razón…_

_Al acabar la señora Weasley de escribir la nota para los hermanos se dirigieron por la chimene, con polvos Flu al callejón. Caminaron hasta hallar la tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Ahí tenían que acudir, ya que no contaban con suficiente dinero para gastar en telas caras o cosas por el estilo a las que solo accedía la gente con dinero de sobra. A Draco generalmente no le importaba el status económico de su familia. El hecho de no tener dinero a veces lo hacia sentirse mal, ya que cuando quería comprarse algo no había dinero. Pero luego pensaba que tenía el amor de su familia. No como esa gente adinerada que puede tener cuantas cosas materiales quiera, pero quizás no tendría el amor de una familia. El dinero no puede comprar el amor. _

_- ¿Qué te parece Draco? Crees que le entrara a George? – _

_- Yo creo que… entrar, le entrara…pero gustar, no creo que ese sea el gusto de George mamá por favor…_

_- Tal vez tengas razón. ¿y a Ron? Crees que le entrara? – Draco rio, le encantaba ver a su madre tratando de escoger ropa para sus hijos. _

_- Quizás, Ron crece cada mes un centímetro mas. – el y su madre rieron._

_- Tú no te quedas atrás hijo._

_Terminando la mañana, ya habían terminado las compras que tenían que hacer. Regresaron a la casa, pero no había ruidos, nada de nada. Eso quería decir que todos seguían durmiendo. Por eso Draco se dirigió pesadamente a su habitación. Antes le había preguntado a su madre si no necesitaba ayuda con algo. Pero ella lo vio demasiado cansado, se habían levantado muy temprano, por lo que le dijo que no necesitaba nada más y que fuera a descansar un rato._

_Draco tenia la suerte de tener su propia habitación, pequeña, pero la tenia. No era necesario una gran habitación, ya que estaba solo el. Era la habitación que antes pertenecía a Charlie, uno de sus hermanos mayores, que ya no vivía en su casa. A Charlie le fascinaban los dragones, y consiguió trabajo en Rumania. Al irse Charlie, Draco pidió si podía cambiarse de habitación, no por que le molestara estar con sus hermanos ni muchos menos, pero le gustaba tener su propio espacio. "vamos mamá, la habitación esta desocupada y en ves de compartir dormitorio podemos cambiar no?" así le había suplicado a su madre que lo dejara cambiarse, pero esta se negaba un poco. Molly pensaba que era pequeño para dormir solo en una habitación, pero también entendía al muchacho, quería tener su propio espacio como todos y ya que esa habitación estaba desocupada…tal vez no le haría mal a Draco, si el insistía. _

_Antes de acostarse otra vez iba a revisar si le faltaba algo para mañana. Aunque no creía que le faltara nada, era muy organizado, una cualidad que no todos sus hermanos poseían. Estaba por abrir el baúl, cuando vio en su mesita de noche un par de cartas que no habían sido abiertas, por ende, no leídas. Eran de Hermione. Hermione Granger era "amiga" de su hermano Ron. Generalmente no se llevaban muy bien, se peleaban mucho, discutían y a él no le gustaba estar presente en esas ocasiones. No le interesaba leer las cartas, tenía una vaga idea de lo que dirían. Era una chica lista, muy inteligente, hija de muggles, y muy encantadora…"cuando no se enojaba" pensó. Aunque había gente en el colegio que la tildaba de… "cosas feas", solo porque le gustaba estudiar. "No tiene nada de malo estudiar, es mas, yo creo que soy muy bueno en las pociones (por ahora) y nadie me dice nada." _

_La razón por la que no quería "relacionarse" de algún modo con Hermione era porque temía que a Ron no le cayera bien, quizás terminaban peleándose, no sabia pero era mejor así. Por eso trataba de mantenerse alejado, aunque tarde o temprano se darían cuenta._

_Draco era muy bien recibido ante la mirada de las niñas, que se quedaban embobadas mirándolo. Generalmente hablaba con algunas de esas niñas, pero la mayoría eran muy tontas y no le caían bien. Tenia un carácter fuerte, no se conformaba con que fueran lindas. El quería que fueran inteligentes, lindas (pero eso era lo de menos "al menos por ahora"), audaces, que tuvieran carácter, que no les importe lo que digan…como Hermione. Aunque todavía era un niño para pensar en esas cosas._

_Pensando en estas cosas se quedo dormido. Al despertar vio que había dormido bastante. Seguro su madre lo vio tan cansado que no lo despertó. Admiraba eso de su madre, era bastante generosa aunque cuando no se enojaba, la casa por poco y no temblaba. _

_Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia, en realidad, la mitad de su familia. Al parecer estaban en el jardín de atrás sus hermanos, y su madre en la cocina, como siempre. Su camino hacia la cocina fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo, un poco mas alto que el._

_- Draco, dime que esto no es para mi – le dijo Ron mostrándole una camiseta azul._

_- Combina con tus ojos – Draco lo esquivo y siguió caminando._

_- Pero... vaya, no lo había pensando. Eres un genio. – ron se fue a su cuarto, seguramente a probarse la camiseta azul que le había dado su madre. _

_- Que hay de comer mamá… - pregunto Draco entrando en la cocina._

_- Supongo que pollo con salsa de champiñón y papas…no lo tengo decidido aun. – su madre era muy buena cocinera._

_- Suena rico…yo pienso que deberías hacerlo… - _

_- ¿Tienes hambre no es cierto? – _

_- Demasiada. – ambos rieron._

_Ya entrada la noche, la familia ya había cenado. Draco se encontraba en su habitación, leyendo. Le gustaba mucho leer, sus hermanos siempre le regalaban algún libro para su cumpleaños. Pero su mirada se dirigió otra vez a la mesita de noche. Alzó una de las cartas. La tuvo en sus manos dando vueltas unos momentos hasta que se decidió por abrirla. La carta decía lo siguiente:_

" _Draco! ¿Como has estado? Yo estuve pensando mucho en ustedes, los extraño. En unos días me iré de vacaciones con mis padres a la playa. Pero sabes? No me agradan mucho las playas, prefiero un ambiente mas tranquilo. Igual, me gusta… la naturaleza siempre esta para admirarla. Y el mar es hermoso._

_Bueno no te aburriré mas, espero que nos veamos pronto (aunque falta mucho para eso aún) y que te encuentres bien. _

_Besos y abrazos._

_Hermione"_

_Al parecer esa era una de las primeras cartas que había mandado, la cual el no contesto al igual que las demás. Se vio tentado de abrir las otras, al menos así sabría que era lo que le contaba y no quedaría mal frente a ella cuando comenzaran las clases. Podría decirle que su lechuza estaba herida. No era una mentira, la lechuza estaba herida. Pero no la podían curar ellos, porque esta largaba un chillido muy molesto, por lo que debería llevarla a que la curasen…si, se le había olvidado llevar a la bendita lechuza. Sabía que estaba olvidando algo. Mañana temprano intentaría convencer a su madre de poder llevar a la lechuza antes de ir a la estación._

_- Por favor mama, si no lo hago, quien lo hará? – _

_- Yo lo haré, y luego te la mando al colegio…_

_- Pero no, tu no podrías convencer al señor de las lechuzas de que te la arregle…yo lo conozco bien fui un par de veces, es bueno conmigo. – replico _

_- Mmm… bueno pero regresa pronto! A ver si todavía pierdes el tren por una lechuza._

_- Te aseguro que estaré antes de que parta el tren. Gracias mama. – Draco se fue por la chimenea al callejón Diagon._

_Allí encontró el emporio de la lechuza, ahí estaba el señor que era dueño de todos esos animales. Entro. Afortunadamente no había mucha gente en el lugar, en realidad, no había nadie. _

_- Buenos días…_

_- Draco! Que te trae por aquí, no deberías estar en la estación king's cross en este momento?, hoy comienzan las clases jovencito._

_- Es que, mi lechuza señor, no se que le pasa… y pensé que tal vez usted podría curarla._

_- Déjame ver, no lo se…_

_Al final, el hombre se decidió por curar a la lechuza de Draco. Mientras esperaba, escucho que alguien hablaba, era una voz de niña…la miró. Era rubia, mas baja que el y tenia unos hermosos ojos color avellana. La miro extrañado, no la había visto nunca…pero bueno que mas daba? Ni que el se conociera a todo el mundo. Solo vino por su lechuza._

_Cuando el señor le entrego su lechuza, ya completamente curada, se retiro del lugar. Tenía prisa, no quería que su madre lo regañara por haber llegado tarde o por haber llegado justo a tiempo. _

_Pero para su suerte, su madre no se enojo ni nada por el estilo. Confiaba en que Draco siempre cumplía lo que decía, y si el había dicho que no tardaría, así iba a ser. Y así fue. _

_- Bueno, espero que tengan un buen año, niños. Los extrañare. Pórtense bien, no se metan en líos. Obedezcan a los profesores, niños… - la Sra. Weasley siempre se emocionaba cuando llegaba el momento de despedir a sus hijos. La casa no era lo mismo sin ellos, quedaba vacía excepto por ella y su marido, Arthur Weasley._

_- Lo haremos…tenlo por seguro mamá – dijeron Fred y George al unísono._

_- Como si pudiera creerles a ustedes, espero que no lleven esas cosas suyas, raras…_

_- Tranquila, solo unos cuantos…_

_- Fred! – le recrimino su madre. Mientras los demás reían._

_- Bueno es hora… suban así encuentran donde ubicarse niños. – dijo el Sr Weasley. Era un hombre amable, muy tolerante con sus hijos al contrario de su esposa. Su aspecto era de un pelirrojo alto y con gafas. Trabajaba para el ministerio en el departamento de Uso incorrecto de objetos muggles. Amaba a su familia, al igual que su esposa le costaba despedirse de sus hijos._

_Los muchachos subieron al tren, y empezaron a buscar a sus respectivos amigos. Los gemelos seguramente irían a probar sus bromas con algún ser indefenso. Percy, (era el mas inteligente podría decirse, siempre quería obtener las mejores calificaciones) seguramente iría a cumplir su rol de prefecto. Ron y el fueron en busca de sus amigos.

* * *

_

Segundo chap. Gracias a **ninny potter **y** Lady Du **( que por cierto draco es hermano de Ron si XD pero...no se :O) por sus reviews. Y tambien gracias a los que leyeron mas alla de si les gusto o no XD. El tiempo es valioso (? bueno nada mas, dejen sus comentarios y si no quieren bueno... no los voy a obligar ._. qe triste XD

Saludos! :)


	3. Nadie es mejor que nadie

**Capitulo 3: "Nadie es mejor que nadie**"

_Hoy era el día que tenia pociones. Todavía no se acostumbraba a tener a su padrino como profesor, era algo extremadamente raro. A veces alcanzaba a oír los susurros de algunos alumnos que decían cosas como: que ella era privilegiada en pociones, que era obvio que tendría buenas notas siendo la sobrina de profesor, que tenían un acuerdo en su familia para aprobarla, etc. Inventaban infinidades de cosas que ella se cansaba de escuchar pero que no le afectaban en lo más mínimo, ella no se podría mal por cosas que inventaban los demás. Que crean lo que quieran creer, no eran ni siquiera sus amigos como para darles importancia, seguramente inventaban esos rumores por que a ellos no les iba tan bien como a ella en esa materia. Ella era muy buena en pociones, era algo innato, y ser bueno conlleva sacarse notas buenas. Solo una cosa le preocupaba sobre eso, que su padre se llegara a enterar de que corrían rumores sobre ella, no le agradaría para nada que su padre pensara que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer amigo o algo así. Ella había hecho amigos, aunque la mayoría Slytherins, no eran muchos pero suficientes. Con quien tenia mejor relación era con Nott, sabia que siempre podría hablar con el de cualquier cosa. Además, siempre hacían la tarea juntos, pasaban los recreos juntos junto a otras personas, se sentaban uno al lado del otro en la hora del desayuno, almuerzo y cena si es que ella no llegaba tarde. Era muy buen amigo y muy inteligente además, cuando ella tenia alguna duda sobre alguna tarea el siempre la ayudaba._

_Más allá de todos esos rumores, ella estaba pasando de maravillas su primer año en Hogwarts. Le encantaba como enseñaban los profesores, le maravillaba cuantos conocimientos podía llegar a tener un mago. Ella esperaba ser una gran bruja, con poderes extraordinarios. No tenia ninguna duda de que llegaría a ser una gran bruja, era su objetivo principal, seguramente si su madre la oyera le diría que no pensara en esas cosas porque todavía era una niña, pero a ella no le parecía mal tener objetivos en la vida._

_No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos por que Leonor, su compañera de habitación, le dijo que se hacia demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera habían bajado a desayunar, anoche se habían quedado conversando hasta tarde sin darse cuenta de la hora. Tenia hambre, pero su apetito tendría que aguardar las horas que duraran las primeras clases._

_- Ginebra, estas muy rara hoy sabes…- le comento su amiga Leonor._

_- Es que, no se…debe ser el día, no? – contesto Ginebra._

_En efecto, no era el mejor día. Estaba lloviendo y además estaba nublado. A ella no le agradaban esos días a diferencia de Nott. Según el, cuando llovía eran los mejores días porque se podía apreciar mejor la naturaleza. No lo entendía muy bien, pero sobre gustos no había nada escrito._

_Decidió dejar de pensar en trivialidades y se dirigió a la primera clase junto con su amiga. La primera clase que tendrian en el dia era Historia de la magia. No supo como fue que se paso tan rapido el tiempo, el profesor aburria con lo que decia. Hasta estar canzando sapos en plena lluvia seria mas divertido que escucharlo al profesor Binns.  
_

_- Es por eso que la batalla entre los gigantes no duro demasiado… - terminaba de decir el profesor Binns._

_La verdad es que Ginebra no presto ni la mas minima atención al profesor. Se había pasado esas horas mirando por la ventana. Llovía sin parar, se empezó a dar cuenta de que le gustaba ver llover aunque no le gustaran esos días. Eso de la lluvia se lo iba a tener que reprochar a Nott, será posible._

_Luego de Historia de la magia, tenían pociones. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de tener pociones y menos de compartirla con los Gryffindors. Ellos se creían que eran los mejores, al parecer según los comentarios que ella tenia de los grandes, siempre había sido así. Agregándole a esto que ahora tenían a Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Ella se preguntaba porque lo adoraban tanto, conocía su historia acerca del asesinato de sus padres pero no tenia muy claro el porque, su madre le había contado algo sobre un Lord pero ella no entendía mucho sobre eso y cuando preguntaba su madre evitaba responderle. Pero mas allá de eso, no le parecía que fuera un niño inteligente, solamente parecía uno más del montón con una cicatriz en la frente._

_Ese niño siempre se juntaba con otros dos, una niña de cabellos enmarañados y un pelirrojo. Ellos iban un año mas que ella pero siempre todo se sabia, por eso los mas chicos fanfarroneaban con que tenían a Harry Potter. Ilusos, como si ese niño fuera la gran cosa._

_- Srita Malfoy. – le preguntó Snape. – cuales son los ingredientes para poción multijugos. – al ver que Ginebra no respondía se le acerco al odio y susurro… -¡Ginebra!_

_- Los ingredientes son_: _crisopos, sanguijuelas… - Automáticamente Ginebra había respondido, fue como si su cabeza hubiera guardado la pregunta en alguna parte. Eso era algo que su amiga Leonor admiraba de ella. La capacidad de parecer distraída pero a la vez estar prestando atención, no ocurría lo mismo con historia de la magia por que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo esa materia._

_La clase ya había terminado, pero antes de retirarse su padrino le pidió que se quedara porque quería hablar con ella. Seguramente sobre lo que había sucedido hace unos instantes._

_- Mira Ginebra, no se que es lo que anda pasando por tu cabeza aunque bien sabes que podría saberlo, pero debes ser mas cuidadosa. Esto hará que aumenten los rumores acerca de que eres privilegiada en esta materia. ¿Entiendes?_

_- Lo se, y lo siento. Pero usted sabe que no me importa lo que digan los demás. No soy mas ni menos por lo que ellos digan o dejan de decir sobre mi._

_- Pero no le agradaría a tu madre saber que estas comportándote así. – a Snape no le gustaba amenazarla con que le contaría a su madre pero no le quedaba de otra si quería hacerla reaccionar._

_- Esta bien, tratare de no distraerme más. Adiós Profesor._

_Ginebra se retiro del aula dejando a un Snape anonadado con la actitud que había tenido ella. No le gustaba que la tratara así, era tan diferente a cuando estaba en su casa. Extrañaba aquellos momentos. Eso tenia de malo el colegio, te hacia estar ocupada y también te hacia extrañar mucho a la familia_

_Ya en el almuerzo, se encontró con Nott. Le comento lo que le había sucedido en la clase de pociones. Lo de historia lo obvio por que él ya sabía cuanto le agradaba a ella esa materia._

_- Así que tu padrino te regaño. – le comento mientras se servia zumo._

_- Así es, pero no volverá a suceder. No le daré el gusto de amenazarme otra vez._

_- ¿Tu crees que a el le gusta regañarte? _

_- Supongo que…_

_- No seas tonta, es de tu familia. No creo que le haga gusto regañarte._

_- ¿Tu crees?...puede ser…_

_Quizás Theodore tenía razón. Snape solo la amenaza con contarle a su madre porque no quería que se distrajera más. Lo hacia por su bien. Y ella tan ilusa, menos mal que lo tenía a Theo para refrescarle la mente._

_Cuando acabaron de almorzar se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas clases. En camino, definitivamente hoy no era su día, se choco con un niño y esto hizo que cayeran sus cosas al suelo. Se apresuro a levantarlas, pero el otro niño lo hizo primero. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella lo recordó, era el niño de la tienda. Pero el siguió su camino, dejándola allí parada como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias, aunque no pensaba hacerlo. Ese niño la había mirado muy mal aquella vez. No es que fuera rencorosa, pero era una Malfoy. Y los Malfoy nunca olvidan._

_- Imbécil – dijo para si misma._

_Ya en la noche, después de un día muy agitador Ginebra Malfoy se prometió a si misma que el día de mañana seria mejor que el de hoy. No iba a permitirse distraerse ni un minuto. Tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Además esperaba que su madre le contestara la carta que le había enviado hoy. La carta que le había enviado hoy… Así es, luego de un día muy agitador y con muchas distracciones Ginebra había olvidado ir a la lechucería. Ya era muy tarde para salir de las mazmorras. Como había podido olvidarlo. Busco la carta, y se dirigió a la lechuceria, si la encontraban podría inventarse alguna excusa como que se había perdido o algo por el estilo._

_Por suerte, el camino estaba despejado. En algún que otro momento vio a un par de prefectos pero se escondió para que no la vieran. Un par de escalones más y estaría en la lechuceria. Al instante que entro pudo divisar a Eragon. Hacia mucho frío en aquel lugar, pero se las arreglo como pudo para mandar la carta. _

_En el camino de regreso a las mazmorras, en las escaleras más precisamente, se encontró con tres muchachos. Uno de ellos era un muchacho de pelo negro azabache, alto y con anteojos; el otro era pelirrojo, poco mas alto que el otro; y el tercero era otro pelirrojo. Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, lo vio como una oportunidad de acudir a alguno de los prefectos y decirles que había niños fuera de su cama. Sabía que eran Gryffindors por sus túnicas. Así ellos perderían puntos. Decidió que iría al despacho de Snape. El sabría que hacer._

_- Profesor Snape gracias por avisar que los niños estaban fuera de la cama. _

_- Solo cumplo con mis obligaciones – le contesto Snape._

_- Ahora ustedes tres, me van a explicar que es lo que estaban haciendo. – exigió McGonagall a Draco, Ron y Harry._

_- Necesitamos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore._

_- Pero explíquenme que es lo que sucede._

_Ginebra no pudo escuchar mas de la conversación porque justo salía su padrino y le dijo que se fuera a la cama, que ya estaba todo solucionado. No entendió a que se refería con solucionado pero le hizo caso._

_Al día siguiente cuando bajo a desayunar estaba como todo el mundo revolucionado. El director Albus Dumbledore iba a decir unas palabras con respecto a lo que últimamente estaba sucediendo en el colegio. Habían implementado ciertas normas cuando ella empezó el colegio pero no les había prestado atención. Ella tenía la seguridad de que no iba a sucederle nada malo._

_Dumbledore dijo algo sobre una cámara de los secretos. Y que Potter y Weasley habían salvado el colegio, fue todo lo que llego a entender. Mas tarde Nott le aclaro unas cosas que no le habían quedado claras._

_- ¿En donde vives Ginebra Malfoy? No has estado atenta a los hechos que ocurrían en el colegio, las normas que se habían implementado ¿nada de eso?_

_- Pues…no, digamos que si pero a la vez no. Ya sabes…_

_- Cualquiera diría que eres pariente de Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle…_

_- Oh…no, yo creo que te estas pasando de la línea Nott. Mira que compararme con esos dos._

_- Puede ser, y si no es así, demuestra que tan lista puedes ser Malfoy. – dicho esto la dejo a Ginebra pensando._

_Ginebra llego a la conclusión de que Nott se creía mas que los demás, por ser tan inteligente y callado a la vez. Se creía que no hablar con el mundo te hacia saber mas sobre el y que no habia que distraerse. Había empezado a asomar un odio hacia Theodore Nott. A ella no le gustaba que la subestimaran como lo había hecho él. Tampoco necesitaba dar muestras sobre cuan inteligente era, o cuanta atención prestaba, o cuan estaba informada sobre la situación que se vivía en el colegio. Admitía para si misma que no estaba tan al tanto de las cosas, pero no se lo admitiría a nadie, jamás.

* * *

_

Holaa! :) Como va? Espero qe bien :p , bueno Gracias a los que dejaron su Review que por mas pequeñita que fuera me animo a seguir escribiendo, parece que la historia gusto o no, no lo se con exactitud XD. pero gracias por leer igual :)

Con respecto a sus preguntas voy a tratar de responderlas masomenos, porque sepan que si les digo todo no hay misterio y sino hay misterio no hay fic :| (? Una de las preguntas era si Hermione va a ser el amor platonico de Draco, puede ser mas alla de que no me agrada mucho la pareja, pero tambien esta Luna jaja alguien quiere D/L?? XD En fin, no lo tengo decidido aún. Otra de las preguntas era si Ron y Draco eran gemelos o qe? Bueno, esta pregunta me la puedo guardar? :/ xq lo voy a aclarar mas adelante jeje Si, los 4 (Ron, Draco, Harry y Herm) estan en el mismo año.

EDIT: Aclaro qe lo de la camara, tampoco es tan waw xq solo qiero mencionar qe sucedio :p se entiende? buem nada mas.

bUENO no los aburro mas! XD Gracias por leer y espero qe dejen su comentario, no les cuesta nada ;) no sean malas .


End file.
